Take A Bite of my Heart Tonight
by LiVe.WrItE.LoVe.CoUrTnEy
Summary: This is AbbielovesChanny's VERY LATE birthday present! Song fic to the song "Animal" by Neon Trees! Set after Chad and Sony's break up!


**I know that this is REALLY late, but I hope she likes and so does everyone else! Birthday one shot to Abbieloveschanny! This is a Channy song fic to the song "Animal" by Neon Trees(: set after season two.**

Here we go again  
>I kinda wanna be more than friends<p>

I'm not a bad guy. I wish she would just see it. This was hurting me too. I still love her. More than life itself. The only thing holding me back from doing everything I can to get her back was my fear. My fear of getting hurt again.

So take it easy on me  
>I'm afraid<br>You're never satisfied

Everytime I tried to make things better, my selfishness made me lose her. Sonny Munroe is the love of my life. Too bad she can't see it. Sometimes, things will look like they're going back to normal, then she'll throw the break up right in my face.

Here we go again  
>We're sick like animals<br>We play pretend

There. There she was. My beautiful Sonshine. My little ray of Son. You couldn't help but smile when you saw her.  
>I inched towards her, careful not to let her know of my presence.<br>"Hey Sonny." I smirked.  
>She turned around and glared at me. "Chad, stop. I told you that I don't want you. You'll just hurt me." she stormed off, taking my heart with her.<p>

You're just  
>A cannibal<br>And I'm afraid  
>I won't get out alive<br>I won't sleep tonight

I was in too deep. My nights were restless . Sonny was the one thing that brought happiness to me. She was gone and wouldn't come back to me.  
>I decided right then and there. No matter how much spite she gave me, I would win her back. No matter how many bites she took of my heart.<p>

Oh oh  
>I want some<br>More  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waiting for  
>Take a bite of<br>My heart tonight

Attempt 1: "Hey Sonny. You look pretty today." I smiled. The smile always worked. Always. Girls swooned at the sight of it. Well, all except one.  
>"Chad, what did I tell you? Leave me alone." she glared. She looked rough. As though those sleepless nights were hers too.<br>"Sonny, how many times do I have to say sorry?" I pleaded.  
>"Chad, I forgive you, but I closed the 'Channy' chapter of my life when you got that recount." she spoke, ice in her words. I could feel her teeth digging into my heart.<p>

Oh oh  
>I want some<br>More  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waiting for  
>What are you waiting for<br>Say goodbye to my heart  
>Tonight<p>

Attempt 2: "Hello Sonshine. Nice outfit. New sketch?" I smirked, trying to be playful. She was decked out in every shade of every color.  
>"Chad! Just stop already! I don't want any part of you!" she yelled, tears forming on the edges of her eyes. I wanted to run and hide.<br>"Sonny, I won't be denied by you. I love you too much to give up. You might have an animal inside of you that's fighting me, but I know you still care." I sighed, leaving her in tears as I walked off.

Here we are again  
>I feel the chemicals kickin' in<br>It's getting heavy  
>And I wanna run<br>And hide  
>I wanna run and hide<br>I do it every time  
>You're killin' me now<br>And I won't be  
>Denied by you<br>The animal inside of you

Attempt 3: Sonny was getting her food, as usual. My plan had to work.  
>"Hey, Sonshine." I smiled, "Want to get Mack Falls food?" She was going to say 'no' and then I would be all sweet and say that I would eat her...gunk..with her.<br>"Chad, stop doing me favors. ... Do I have to spell it out for you?" Sonny insisted.  
>"Fine, then I guess I will just have to eat this..well, whatever it is." I made a face of disgust.<br>"Fine."  
>"Fine."<br>"Good."  
>"Good."<br>"No, stop! Things are not just going to go back to normal! 'Normal' is how I got my heart broken!" Sonny burst into hysterics, and then stormed off. Oh Sonny, another little bite of my heart.

Oh oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight  
>Oh oh<p>

"Hey, blondie. Where's Sonny?" I asked the conceited Random. I think her name is Tawni.  
>"She left early. She said it was for personal reasons." Tawni shrugged.<br>Oh no, she left because of me.  
>"Okay, well I'm going to call her." I said, reaching for my phone.<br>"Give it up, Cooper. She doesn't want you anymore. She already has a date for Friday." Blondie said and I felt another tear at my heart as it slowly fell.

Oh oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for<br>What are you waiting for  
>Say goodbye to my heart tonight<p>

I had to get to Sonny. We made this mess. Correction: I made this mess. My world is so quiet without her. She's what makes my day. Before her, I'll admit it, I hated my life. Ever since she came, I've loved going to work just so my world wasn't so silent. I know that if I don't get to her, I won't sleep tonight.

Here we go again  
>Say goodbye to my heart tonight<p>

I drove on. I still wanted to get to Sonny's apartment. I rushed to the store first and bought the nicest flowers I could.  
>I remembered what Tawni had told me and felt the pain all over again. She was mine. My little light and she couldn't shine for anyone else. She's the only one allowed to take a bite of my heart; she owns it anyways.<p>

Oh oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight

I reached Sonny's apartment. I rang the doorbell. She opened it; tear stains all down her face.  
>"What could you possibly want, Chad? You've already done everything you could to mess up my life." she frowned. I can't believe I did this to her.<br>"Look, Sonny." I sighed, then got to one knee, "I love you. I always will. And you're going to have to accept that. I can't go a single day without you. I need you so much; you have no idea. Please forgive me. I don't deserve it, but I know this is hurting you too."  
>Her mouth was in an O shape.<br>"Chad, I'm afraid that you'll do something stupid again." she looked away, "and what about all those other girls? All the other people in your world? Am I just another part of Chad Dylan Cooper's world?" she glared.  
>"Sonny, you're not part of CDC's world, but you are the only thing in Chad's world." I said. I love her too much.<br>Her expression softened.  
>"well, then I guess there's only one thing to do." she smirked, leaning in. She gave me a kiss. I deepened the kiss and we stood there, in the hallway, hugging for a little while.<br>"I love you, Chad."  
>"I always will love you, Sonny." And just like that, my heart was gone. She had all of it.<p>

Oh oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for<br>What are you waiting for  
>Say goodbye to my heart tonight<p>

**This really sucked. I don't like it that much, but maybe you did! But it was my first song fic! I hoped you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you liked your birthday present, Abbie(: **


End file.
